1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cybersecurity and, more specifically, to credential management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often entities, like businesses, governments, and other organizations, provide access for their members (e.g., employees) to various remote applications, like web-based software-as-a-service (SaaS) applications, and native (locally executed outside of a thin client) applications. For instance, users may access various on-premises or SaaS web-based application, like online email, calendaring, office productivity, enterprise-resource planning, customer relationship management, project management, or other applications. In many cases, sensitive company information is maintained in such applications.